


Addiction

by LoveKxylx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass!Reader, Drama, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants... At least he thinks he does, Love/Hate, Pyrokinetic Reader, Really Short Chapters., Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, secret confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKxylx/pseuds/LoveKxylx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching you was his time-passing habit before you became some kind of sick addiction, an unobtainable high. You are why he's weak, why he can't rid himself of that perfect ache in the pit of his stomach. Gods, he hates you, so why can't he shake the thought of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L I A R

**/// August 10th, 2016 /// 3:46AM ///**

There’s a precision in the way you move, a ruthlessly gorgeous and effortless grace that frustrates him. Every fiber of him craves to rip that from you. He wants to ruin all that you have ever dared to be, founded on lies and false bravado. He could break you. Make you beg to confess your long held sinful desire to tease him, confess to him the aphrodisiac magic you blew from you fingertips to make his own itch to touch you. One day he'll bend to your will, finally runs his hands along your skin but he’ll make it known in the way he makes you wreath beneath him that he hasn’t submitted to you. Not yet. He could run his hands over the silken lines and contours that make your flawless vessel possessing the grace and ferocity you don’t deserve. He can taste the depraved moans that he tempts from your plush lips. He'll hear your moans betray you, silently whispering to him that you are nothing beneath his body, beneath his divine touch. Wordlessly, he’ll make your body betray you, arching into him as you scream obscenities to let your teammates know that you are not the brave and mighty warrior you claim to be. You are no better than him. The Captain, the Soldier and his brother alike, will know he is making you his as he uses you to rip his orgasm from his clutch. You would be his and Gods, he wouldn't let you go.

Loki’s eye snap open to the darkness that surrounds him and the cold bed that embraces him. His itch to touch you remains a necessity to remind him what his true purpose is on Midgard, he tells himself. You are not dream nor a damned fantasy, simply a task to be conquered when he stops panting from his restless sleep. When the flush finally seeps from his cheeks. When his stomach stops fluttering in your torturous presence and his heart stops hammering when you cast him a poisonous glance. He is no coward. He’ll take you as he pleases, when he pleases, he tells himself.

This is always what he tells himself.


	2. M A S O C H I S T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, the writing feels a little... shaky. Let me know what you think.

**/// August 11th, 2016 /// 4:32PM ///**

“Morning, Thor.” Your greeting comes softly, a word never used to describe a single fiber of your being. Your voice is dark and thick as molasses, your bright bravado having bled away. It almost beautifully suits the hazy lighting from the summer storm on just the other side of the windows. Loki can't stop the perfect ache in the pit of his stomach or the ragged breath that escapes his chest. He relishes in your lacking ferocity, in your weakness,

In your vulnerability.

That itching sensation trickles along the surface of his fingertips. It's a begging whisper from his callused hands to touch you. He tries desperately to silence it in the balling of his fist as he shoves his hands in the deep pockets of his black slacks.

He sets in you a burning glare from across the kitchen island.

You return the glare as a simple gesture of mutual disgust of the other's presence. And Loki is left to quietly suffer the pain of his heart just barely kissing the surface of his ribcage as it hammers, 'alone'.

“Morning Lady (Y/n). If it is not out of my place to inquire, may I ask what ails you?” Thor’s demeanor turns tender in your presence, taking in the way you use the cool countertops to support yourself, and both observations bother Loki to an extent he cannot even begin to fathom.

“The humid weather doesn't agree with my anatomy.” You attempt to activate your ability. A weak flame flickers in your palm before it burns out, wisps of grey smoke curl in the surrounding air. Your laugh is weak, dripping with the thick consistency of your cherry molasses voice. He can almost taste the sweetness stain his bitten lip. “Stevie has had me on bedrest all day despite me telling him I’m fine! I had to sneak out while he was sleep just to see the clouds and lightning from the big windows.”

Loki’s eyes blaze. You are not fine. You don’t even so much as slouch in your average state and you dare tell the half-hearted lie that you’re fine as you brace your full weight against the counter. You’re a stubborn mule.

“I don't know if I find you unimaginably skilled or utterly pitiful.” Something inside of Loki had snapped, quickly devouring the filter he'd slowly developed during his time as an Avenger. He was feeling god awfully wicked in return of the sudden spur of unfathomable emotions you'd put him through. The thought of putting it all on you, dragging you down to his level made the corners of his lips curl upward in a stomach wrenchingly sweet smile. “Should I pay more attention to the fact that you're so weak willed, you willingly lie helpless beneath the thumb of your beloved Captain? Or that you're so skilled with your lips you managed to wear the super soldier out in a matter of hours? Perhaps you're quim is on par with gods, not that the same could be said for the rest of you.”

You're silent for a long while but you can't stop your hair from igniting into flames from sparks of heightened emotions. The flames almost lick the ceiling and no with uncertainty, you're positive you could burn the Tower down with Loki in it until you realize he'd enjoy it.

He'd love to make you a monster.

His monster.

So you swallow your anger, let the humidity lap at your flames and overtake your heated body until you feel extinguished, controlled. When you turn your glare on him, he can still feel the embers aglow in your eyes.

The silent steps you take toward him force shivers down his spine, makes his stomach clench and his tongue sweep over his dry lips in anticipation of your anger. You're the first to make the sensation of another's irrational, irrevocable abuse erotic. Admission to this hasn't dared cross the threshold of his lips; he's almost sure the word hasn't been defined in Asgard and he'd love to keep it that way. He could keep this eroticism hidden away as his guilty pleasure. It is his.

Your body is close enough to feel heat radiating from his body, to put your lips against his neck if you so dared. Though your purpose in closeness is for him to him to hear what you have to say in no uncertain terms, precisely and privately. Your hand creeps around the column of his neck and ever so harshly drags him to your level, the shell of his ear to your moist lips.

“I can threaten to kill you if that's what gets you off at night but I think I have you pegged as the type that wants to see his Darling fucked by another man. That's why you imagine my wet lips sliding up and down Rogers’ cock, why you want my cunt wrapped tightly around him, fucking his brains out. I assure you, it's heavenly as well as everything about me you could ever wish to get your hands on. The only problem is, I'll never be your Darling, your Love, your Pet.”

You move away seamlessly, the aching pain of exhaustion in your body be dammed. When you finally reach the doorway, you look back at the catastrophic scene you've left behind, Thor an unwitting witness to it all as he takes in his brother's disheveled appearance. You move your lips to spite Loki a final time: “Nor am I Rogers’ but Thor is a different story though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this and what you want to see in the future of this story in the comments!


End file.
